Round And Round
by Too Rare To Die
Summary: We all know how it goes. Person A likes Person B but Person A doesn't think Person B likes them so Person A gets in a relationship with Person C until Person B confesses their feelings for Person A. Complicated? No, not at all. Bechloe endgame with a side of Jaubrey.
1. Chapter 1:The Beginning

Heat of the moment. Lots of people get caught up in it.

Especially people like Beca Mitchell.

She wasn't consciously aware she was doing it until she felt everyone's stare on her and Jesse's tongue in her mouth.

Truly disgusting. Still brings shivers to her to this day.

She hadn't meant to do it. She honestly didn't mean for it to happen but it did and she regrets it.

Because now she's dating a movie nerd who she liked better as a friend when the one person she'd rather be dating hates her guts.

Yeah. The life of a Mitchell is a hard one.

I guess we should start off at the beginning since most of you are probably confused. Well, not the actual beginning because I'm sure you don't need a rehashing of "When a mommy and a daddy love each very much...".

It was purely exhilaration that fueled Beca's actions at the Finals. The feeling of actually entertaining and wowing a crowd(unlike the first 3 or 4 times the Bellas performed) had her feeling energetic and powerful. She could do anything she wanted to. She was so excited, she could kiss someone.

Just not the person she wanted to.

For, that person was in a somewhat-relationship and far too beautiful to even consider Beca as a romantic partner. And even if said person was into Beca, Beca would be scared. Absolutely terrified of the potential damage to their friendship. I mean, said person(who we will now refer to as Hot Stuff) was the first person to break through the walls Beca had worked so meticulously to build up. Beca definitely didn't want to lose Hot Stuff as a friend if their potential more-than-friends relationship failed. Then they'd be just like her parents.

And Beca would rather have her vocal cords torn out by a hungry pack of wolves than to end up like her parents. Who no longer have the ability to maintain a civil conversation.

No. Beca and Hot Stuff would absolutely, positively not be heading down that road. Even if a romantic relationship was possible. Which it isn't. And wasn't.

So Beca, having a need to do something about this newfound energy rush, did something other than kissing her kinda-crush. She kissed the next best thing(or the very worst thing, looking back on it). She marched down off the stage, speed walked to her destination, and gave *shivers* Jesse a big wet one.

Now, don't get me wrong. Jesse's far from bad looking. The only problem with this picture is that Jesse's not Hot Stuff. And he never will be.

You can guess what happened after that but you'd probably be wrong. As soon as Beca pulled away from Jesse, she knew she had made a mistake. Just looking at his awestruck eyes broke her heart. For those were the eyes she had for Hot Stuff, and she couldn't bear to put Jesse through the heartbreak and anguish she was faced with. So Beca put on a brave face and accepted Jesse's corny and oh so predictable offer to be his girlfriend.

Seriously? What are we, in preschool? After a pretty girl kisses you, you automatically want to be in a committed relationship with her?

But Beca kept her sarcastic comments to herself and instead focused on looking for Hot Stuff.

Only to find that Hot Stuff was gone. Nowhere to be found. A small pang of hope mixed with terror found itself in Beca as she grew slightly excited.

Had Hot Stuff seen her kiss with Jesse and, in a jealous fit of rage, left the scene?

Jesse frowned when he had realized Beca had tuned out of his rant about aca-children. He figured that she was just stuck in her head, thinking about the past. A part of him hoped she was thinking of that awesome kiss at the ICCA's but he knew she probably wasn't. She just wasn't as invested in this relationship as he was. She was very distant and Jesse had an idea why. Anyone could see it from a mile away.

Beca Mitchell was hung up on Hot Stuff. A.K.A. Chloe Beale.


	2. Chapter 2:The Plan

Chloe Beale.

You've met her, right? Perky redhead with a smile that brings a warmth to the world that the sun can't? Yeah, that's one.

Well, now that we've established that you've met her, let's delve into her personality, shall we?

Anyone who knows this gift to earth, knows that she's the nicest, most considerate and sincere person ever.

So we know that when this ball of gooey goodness musters up enough rancor to hate someone, that person is definitely bad news.

We're talking cruel, heartless, stomp on your puppy, slap your mother, kind of bad news.

And when our lovable redhead hates someone, it's quite noticeable.

Which is why our protagonist, Beca Mitchell, has no shred of doubt that a certain Ms. Beale hates her.

And she has no clue why.

The hope in her heart is conjuring reasons like Chloe being jealous but we all know it can't be that. Her brain is conjuring even more ridiculous reasons like Chloe agreeing with Aubrey's no treble rule and cutting Beca out of her life due to her unadulterated disgust for Jeca.

If you just shivered at the name Jeca, raise your hand please. Oh, would you look at that. Beca's raising her hand too.

Alright, we're getting off track. Back to Beca's problems.

Which, currently, involves a moviecation with none other than Jesse.

An hour or 2 before, he had come to her dorm room whining about trying to rekindle their relationship because it had lost it's spark. After that kiss at the ICCA's. Which should tell you something.

And she agreed, because, contrary to everyone's belief, she does not enjoy kicking puppies.

And that brings us to now. Where she's trying her very best not to yank her hair out.

For Jesse has brought movies meant for hormonal teenage girls who can't sort through their feelings. Even though that's not that different from Beca, she still cannot stand his choice of movies.

Not like she ever did, but still. We're in college and you're a guy. Who wants to sit through this teenage chick flick crap?

Definitely not Beca Mitchell. And not Jesse Swanson, either.

Unknown to Beca, Jesse had hatched a plan last night. A plan that would surely get Beca to realize her feelings for a certain redhead.

Is it weird for a boyfriend to try to get his girlfriend to admit her feelings for another girl? No, not at all.

Besides, Jesse was starting to figure out his own feelings for a certain blonde.

Hey, what can he say? He likes a chick leading people in a flight attendance uniform.


	3. Chapter 3:The Meeting

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. As a gift, I present to you, chapter 3.**

Okay. Now Beca suspected something was up.

As the week progressed, Jesse's movie choices only got weirder and weirder.

Yesterday, they watched But I'm A Cheerleader.

Seriously?! Something was fishy before but now this is downright oozing suspicion.

If Beca didn't know any better, she'd suspect Jesse knew of her repressed feelings for a certain someone other than him. But that's impossible, right?

Beca paused in her walk to her favorite coffee shop.

He didn't...he wouldn't. Ugh, actually, he would.

Beca was stumped. She didn't know how to handle this situation. How do you tell your boyfriend(who you have no romantic feelings for) to stop discretely trying to get you to open up about your nonexistent feelings for your friend(which are actually really existent)?

Waiting in line for her coffee, Beca silently pondered her options. She could confront him or ignore it and keep torture of chick flicks going.

The obvious choice was option 1 but how to go about it? Beca was so deep in thought that she barely registered the small tap on her shoulder. Beca slowly turned around to face the last person she'd thought she would see.

Aubrey Posen.

Looking up at her(Beca's small, in case you forgot), Beca could see the mix of relief, hope, and concern in her face. "What's up, Hobbit?"

Beca's trademark smirk came to her face as she thought of a witty retort. "Nothing much, Puke Patrol."

Playful banter would never get old between them. I guess it's just an acapella thing.

But then Aubrey's face turned serious again.

"You know, Chloe really misses you. You're all she ever talks about now."

The way she said it gave Beca bad vibes as she thought of how Chloe's been doing for the thousandth time that day. "Dude, I miss her too but she hasn't called. And I'm pretty sure she hates me."

Aubrey's face morphed into a confused one. After all, hate and Chloe rarely go together in the same sentence. "That's far from being true, Beca."

Beca watches as pulls out a piece of paper and scribbles something down. "This is our address. I really think you should stop by sometime. Chloe's very...just stop by, please."

If Beca wasn't worried before, she certainly was now. She took the paper from Aubrey and stuffed it into her pocket. Aubrey glanced at her watch. "Oh shoot! I'm late. I'll talk to you later, Beca."

Beca watched as the tall(Who am I kidding? Everyone's tall to Beca) blonde made a hasty retreat.

Coffee momentarily forgotten, Beca wondered where the blonde went off to in such a rush.


	4. Chapter 4:The Cause

**Disclaimer: I don't own the video mentioned below or Pitch Perfect.**

Alright. That tears it.

Would you like to know what tears it? Why Beca is furiously marching out of her dorm room, away from her ex-boyfriend?

Well, I'll tell you.

See, Jesse had barged into her dorm room, claiming to have something even better than moviecations, right on YouTube.

Beca, enamored with the idea of watching something other than movies and the chance to finally confront Jesse, immediately let him set up what he had to show her. That was her mistake right there.

For Jesse had pulled up videos. And not just any videos. Videos about coming out and accepting your gayness.

What the actual fuck?!

Beca watched the first video he had to show, because she had to admit it was intriguing. But by the fifth video, she was growing tired of his "subtle" way of telling her to grow a pair of lady balls, break up with him, and woo Chloe.

So she gave him a part of what he wanted.

She paused the video titled," Gay Women Give Dating Advice" and turned to look at him.

"Look, Jesse. Umm, there's no easy way to say this, but I'm breaking up with you."

The little happy dance that he had done wounded a teeny bit of her pride but she moved on in her speech. "It's not you, it's me and I think I like you better as a friend."

The break-up cliches were physically hurting her to say but she knew that cliches were the way to get through to him. But his laughter was kinda killing her desire to let him down gently.

After his giggles cleared up, he was left with a smile on his face. "So you finally picked up on my signs? Are you going to go get your girl now?"

Now, Beca had suspected that he knew of her feelings but wasn't expecting his outright encouragement of it. Right after their break-up.

Her disbelieving stare was enough to earn some more giggles from him.

And Beca hates being giggled at. Unless those giggles were from a certain redhead.

Her signature scowl in place, Beca stormed out of her dorm, only to hear Jesse call out some nonsense about being lesbros.

And that brings us to the current musings of our favorite lil DJ.

Who is now standing outside of her building, wondering what her next plan of action is.

Because...there goes that feeling again.

That feeling of exhilaration, of being in the heat of the moment.

Beca's feeling excited due to her recently-been-through-a-breakup energy.

Luckily, there were no boys for her to randomly kiss but she still had to do something with this buzz.

Walking seemed like the best option. But to where?

Her mind briefly flickered to the address in her pocket. That she memorized last night.

Decision made, she started on her journey to...Chloe's house.


	5. Chapter 5:The Effect

**A/N: Reviews give me fuel. Thanks for the R&amp;R, guys.**

Beca needs a foot rub. Wanna know why?

Well, it started with the two mile walk to her ultimate doom. Chloe's house. But that wasn't a big problem. She was used to walking due to her irrepressible BPS. No, what's making her feet ache and burn is the fact that she's been standing in front of the door for the past, maybe, 30 or 40 minutes.

Now don't get me wrong, our favorite little midget is still a badass DJ. It's just that she gets reduced to a not-so-badass, lovestruck puppy by anything involving Chloe Beale.

After 5 more minutes of thinking back on the videos Jesse showed her, Beca raised her hand to knock on the door- only to almost knock on Chloe's head.

3..2..1...

The bone crushing hug Beca got assured her that some things never change. Things like Chloe's complete disregard for boundaries or that funny feeling in Beca's stomach whenever Chloe touched her. The fact that Chloe just sighed into her hair and her neck didn't help either.

"I missed you."

"Well, I sorta kinda, maybe missed you too."

Do you hear that? Cuz I think I hear angels singing. Or maybe it's just the sound of Chloe's giggles. "You're so cute when you try to be all unemotional. You should come in, we need to catch up."

Beca, trying her hardest not to explode gayness and feelings all over her long lost friend, silently follows her in, with her face looking like a tomato.

Chloe moaned as Beca sucked and nipped at the exposed flesh of Chloe's neck. Her grip on the brunette's hair only intensified as Beca found her pulse point. Trailing kisses back up the redhead's neck and back to her lips, Beca pulled back only to stare into Chloe's lust filled eyes. Stormy grey eyes locked on to what used to be clear blue eyes as hands traveled down to her pants line and...-

"Beca?"

The horny little Mitchell snapped out of her daydream. "Huh?"

"I asked how things are going between you and..Jesse."

"Oh, I broke up with him today."

Somehow, Beca missed the relief and joy in Chloe's eyes as she moved to hug her...yet again. "Aw, you poor baby. What happened?"

Beca, still a little dazed from that daydream, answered honestly. "I'm gay."

Chloe's face would have been comical to Beca if she could just stop imagining it screwed up in pleasure. "Well...that is...well."

If Beca didn't know any better, she would say Chloe looked a little aroused, and annoyed. Cuz that's a totally normal reaction for a person to have after hearing their friend come out to them. "I'm sorry for your break up. But, Beca, I have something to tell-"

Chloe's sentence was cut short due to her phone ringing. She muttered a quick apology before digging it out of her pocket, answering it, and going into the kitchen.

Poor little Beca was shocked at what she just saw. It must have been a trick of the light or Beca must be going crazy because she saw a ring on the redhead's finger. A... Fucking... Ring.

Beca tried her best not to hyperventilate but was failing miserably. She had to get out of that house. Now.

Chloe was too preoccupied arguing with the person on the phone so it was fairly easy for the petite brunette to escape. There was one thing she knew for sure: she needed her lesbro.

Once again forced to walk due to her Broke Person Syndrome, she sighed as she finally reached her destination. Luckily, she knew Jesse always kept his door unlocked. Idiot.

Well...she can certainly say she wasn't expecting this.

A shirtless Aubrey straddling and making out with an equally shirtless Jesse, who currently had his hand...on her boob. "Damn, you move fast."

Aubrey and Jesse quickly jump apart. "Well shit, Beca. Cock blocking your best lesbro?"

Jesse's face turns serious as soon as he sees the devastated look on Beca's face. "I'll see you later, Bree. Our little munchkin needs me."

Aubrey, fully clothed now(thank god), kisses Jesse goodbye and gives Beca a hug on her way out.

With Aubrey out of the room, Beca starts to break down in tears. Actual tears. She hasn't broken down like this since her parents' divorce.

"Aw, come here," Jesse pulls her into a hug,"I don't know what's wrong but it'll be alright. You'll be alright."

As he pats her back and wipes away her tears, all he can think is,"I hope Chloe's not the reason for this."


	6. Chapter 6:The Confrontation

Did ya hear? Zombie groaning is a new language now. Yup, I couldn't believe it either. Well, at least until Beca Mitchell started using it. She's been moping around and not showing up to her classes(not like that was an unusual occurrence before). She holed herself up in Jesse's dorm and only comes out for showers and hygiene maintenance. She doesn't even form coherent words anymore. If Jesse didn't know any better, he'd say he was living with a caveman. But regardless, it wasn't like our favorite movie nerd could do anything. And Beca's condition was only worsening.

She had upgraded from moping to loudly sobbing while listening to 'In Love With A Girl'. Jesse didn't know what to do. His best lesbro was stuck in a rut. He knew he was obligated to do something. So he did the only thing he could do. He went to Chloe and Aubrey's house.

Okay. Mopey Chloe maybe even worse than Sobbing Beca. And that is saying something. Imagine Jesse's surprise when he was greeted with Mopey Chloe when she opened her door. Jesse was used to bubbly redheads and badass midgets. He wasn't used to all this depression in the air. Chloe's blank stare wasn't helping either. "Aubrey isn't here right now. Take care now, bye bye."

Jesse winced as he used his foot to stop the closing door. "Hey, uh. I'm actually here to see you."

"Well? What do you want?"

"No need to be harsh. Jeez, what crawled up your butt and died."

Chloe sighed as she opened the door wider and let Jesse in. "You know, you seem to have been the cause of my problems lately?"

"Me? Well, I could say the same thing about you."

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

Alright. Lesson one in life: never push a nerd to their breaking point. Unfortunately for Chloe and the rest of the Pitch Perfect universe, Jesse had reached his breaking point.

"What is wrong with you?! Beca's been holed up in my dorm for days, crying her eyes out, and you have the nerve to act like a bitch to me? That's Beca's job. Your job is to make Beca happy but you haven't been doing that lately, now have you?"

Chloe's face finally showed emotions:confusion and sadness. "Jes—"

"And do you know how long it's been since I've had sex?! Beca's been cockblocking me and Aubrey with her depressed state. I just want some relief but I can't have any until Beca and you have sorted this whatever problem you two are having. So unless you want to hear more about my nonexistent sex life, I suggest you move your ass out that door and fix this!"

Chloe, knowing better than to piss him off more than she already has, mumbled out a quiet, "Yessir."

As soon as Chloe was out of the door, Jesse let out deep breathe and pulled out his phone. "Hey, Bree. I'm at your house now. Wanna relieve some sexual tension?"

...

Chloe was done with this bullshit. She was tired of Beca's constant routine of shutting people out. She was tired of treading lightly with Beca's emotions and she was through with Beca's tentative baby steps to opening up. It was about time to grab the bull by the horns.

Which is why Chloe marched herself to Jesse's dorm and barged in through the door. Only to be met with a sobbing bundle of blankets, playing Titanium on repeat. To be honest, Chloe wasn't expecting this. And Beca wasn't expecting Chloe. "Thank God, you're back, Jess. We ran out of ice...Chloe?"

That spark of rage from earlier? Yeah, that was gone the moment Chloe saw Beca's face. The girl looked absolutely horrible. Puffy red face, bloodshot eyes. Chloe felt like crying just by looking at Beca. "Aww, Becs."

Beca stiffened from the hug she was now receiving from the ginger. But then she melted into it because who was she kidding? She loved this girl. "Why did you leave my house? I was so sad when I saw you were gone."

Beca was so tired of hiding her feelings so she just told the truth. "You had a ring on your finger and I just couldn't..."

"Ring? You mean this one?" Chloe said as she showed Beca her finger.

"Gee, I really needed to see it up close. Thanks."

"Oh, stop being so sarcastic. The ring's for you, you big dummy."

Not best choice of words. Beca immediately froze up and actually stopped breathing. Thankfully, Chloe noticed the panic in her face and blushed. "Oh no! Not like, as in engagement. I was going to give it to you at the ICCAs but...things came up. It's a promise ring. As in promising to always be there for you."

Beca smiled, legitimately smiled. "The sap. It's melting my cold heart."

Chloe smiled back. "Well that was kinda the point, Voldemort."

"Hey! I'm not that pale and evil."

And so, the day continued like that. With them playfully bickering, cuddling, and thinking the sappiest thought ever,"What would I do without you in my life?"


	7. Chapter 7:The Something

**A/N: 2000 views? Holy cow**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Beca sighed. Cuddling with Chloe was euphoria. She honestly did not want to get up. Beca wondered, briefly, what the hell she had done to get in to heaven. As a matter of fact, she was just about to go back to sleep when she heard Chloe singing softly into her ear. "I, I will be King and you, you will be queen—"

"Are you quoting David Bowie?" Beca asked.

For a brief moment, Chloe's face showed surprise at Beca being awake but she continued singing with a smile on her face. "Though nothing will keep us together, we could steal time, just for one day."

I'm sure we all know what was happening but Beca's oblivious as ever so she didn't realize that she was being serenaded. And she certainly didn't notice Chloe's face moving closer to hers. The only things Beca was focusing on were the beautiful lyrics flowing from Chloe's mouth and the redhead's lips. She had no idea Chloe listened to oldies. Oldies that happened to be one of her favorites.

As the distance between them closed(not like there was ever much distance between them), Beca finally realized what was happening. Chloe was leaning in to kiss her, morning breathe and all. It takes a lot of balls to do something like that.

Beca didn't know whether to be excited or terrified. She loved their friendship but she loved the invitation of Chloe's lips even more. So Beca leaned forward too.

Chloe's eyes were half-lidded as she sang another verse. "We could be heroes, just for one day..."

Just a little more and Beca would've claimed Chloe's lips with her own...

And then Jesse barged in.

He had a lovesick look on his face as he yelled, "I think I'm in love. I'm pretty sure we had sex on every surface in her house. I swear, Bree's the human version of Aphro-." He paused as he saw the position they were in. "dite?"

Chloe had to resist the urge to growl. I mean, you probably would too if you were this close to kissing the best person you've ever known. Thankfully, Beca did it for her.

Jesse jumped at the sound of Beca's growl. "Whoa, down girl. You know what? I think I left my balls at Aubrey's place. I'll be going to fetch them now." And with that, Jesse raced out of the dorm room.

Beca looked at Chloe, desperately hoping to rekindle the moment but both of them knew that the mood was ruined. "I should go."

Beca had to stop herself from whimpering. "Why?"

Chloe laughed lightly. "Well, I haven't taken a shower in a while and I'm sure you don't wanna hang around Smelly Chloe."

Beca grabbed onto Chloe's hand. "I don't mind it. Much."

Chloe giggled. "You are too adorable. I'll tell you what, how about we meet at the campus café for lunch?"

Now, Beca typically hated the campus café. The coffee tasted like dirt and the food was stale. But it was cheap. And it involved spending time with Chloe. How could she refuse? "Sure."

"Great," Chloe smiled before leaning down to kiss Beca's cheek," See ya there."

And with that, Chloe exited the dorm. But not before saying,"See you later, love you."

Poor Beca was frozen for five minutes straight, staring at the spot that Chloe had just occupied. A kiss on the cheek and a "love you"?

Now that was too much for the little DJ to handle without passing out. Luckily, Jesse walked into the room. "So I hear you got yourself a date?"

That quickly snapped Beca out of it. "It's not a date, it's...a something. Wait, you were here listening? I thought you went back to Aubrey's?"

Jesse smirked. "You really think I would skip out on the opportunity of witnessing this fluff? Never. Besides, what are we doing talking? You should be getting ready for your 'something'."

"But I don't know what to wear."

Jesse's smirk turned into a full-blown evil grin. "Don't worry, girlfriend. I got you covered."

"Should I be afraid?"

"Yes, you should be very afraid."


	8. Chapter 8:The Date?

Chloe laughs as she sees Beca enter the café. "What are you wearing?"

Beca growls in response. "It was Jesse. He primped me out. For a straight guy, he's surprisingly gay."

Chloe laughs even harder as Beca attempts to sit down at the booth. Beca's used to skinny jeans and sweat pants, not skirts...with no leggings. "She catches a glimpse of these legs, honey, and she'll be all over you," Jesse had said. Right now, Chloe's all over the floor, laughing at Beca's pain. Who wears skirts nowadays anyway?

"Get up off the floor. You might catch some STDs."

Chloe recovered from her giggles and sat back down at the booth, trying not to laugh at how uncomfortable Beca was looking in her skirt. "You look hot, by the way."

"Judging by the way you were laughing, I'm sure I look as hot as a smoothie in the North Pole."

"Aww, Becs. Don't be like that. I was laughing because I'm not used to seeing you in pink, girly skirts."

To say the least, Beca looked like she was aiming for dressing like a 9 year old, decked out in pink. "Wearing pink will remind her of Mean Girls, which you said is her favorite movie," Jesse had said.

Beca's face turned bashful. "So you really think I look hot?"

Chloe nodded reverently. "Like, Regina George hot. But I think I like you in your normal clothes better."

"Why? Jesse called them ratty and unsuitable for a date."

Chloe raised an eyebrow and smiled. "So this is a date?"

Beca's face turned as red as Chloe's hair. "Uh ummm duhhm..."

Chloe laughed lightly and decided to keep torturing the DJ. "To answer your question, your clothes scream out 'I'm a badass DJ, I don't care what anyone else thinks!'. I find it very sexy."

Beca's glad she didn't order her coffee yet, or else she would've have been choking on it. However, that didn't stop her from inhaling and chocking on the piece of gum she was chewing. "You want to have good breath. Mints show that you're trying to hard, while gum is cool and casual," Jesse had said. Looks like Beca's never taking advice from Jesse again. As soon as Beca regained her composure, she saw Chloe giving her a look. One of those looks filled with admiration and...love. "What?"

Chloe smiles. "You know you're amazing just the way you are, right?"

"First David Bowie, now Bruno Mars. What's next?"

"No, no. I'm being completely serious. You're just perfect to me."

Beca's blush returns. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're flirting."

Chloe smirks. An actual smirk on Chloe Beale. I thought that was Beca's thing. "Not flirting, just stating facts. Besides, what if I was flirting?"

Disappointment and a little bit of anger show on Beca's face. "You have Tom."

Chloe's about to answer when a waitress walks up to their booth. "Hi, y'all. Is there anything I can get you gals today?"

Beca glances at Chloe before ordering for the both of them. "I'll take a black coffee, she'll take a slice of apple pie and a hot chocolate."

The waitress smiled before saying,"Comin right up."

"Awwww, you remembered my usual order."

"Of course I do, I know practically everything about you."

A wistful look passes over Chloe's face. "Then you know that I'm not with Tom?"

As hard as she tries, Beca can't remove the shocked look from her face. "You're not?"

Chloe sighs. "He was just supposed to be a fling but he's becoming obsessive. He's the person I was yelling at over the phone when you were at my house."

"Ohhhh. So is he stalking you? If he is, you know I have a mean right hook."

"Yeah. He just waits outside of me and Aubrey's house for an hour from 4 to 5."

Beca furrows her eyebrows. "What the fuck?"

"I know, right?! I don't know what to do about him. I mean, Aubrey already filed for a restraining order, but...WAIT, I have an idea."

Pure fear coursed through Beca's veins. Nothing good ever came from Chloe's ideas. "Uhhh, what's your idea?"

A mischievous look came across Chloe's face. "Have you ever heard of the movie Easy A?"

Beca sighed and called the waitress over, immediately understanding Chloe's plan. "Can we get our stuff to go?"


	9. Chapter 9:The Disaster

**A/N: Today's a special day for one of my friends so as a gift, I bestow upon you, very very early, Chapter 9. By the way, please don't hate me after this chapter.**

Beca grumbled as she took off her shoes and placed them near the door. "So we're doing this in the living room?"

Chloe took a bite of her apple pie from the café and nodded. "This is practically the only room where he could hear us."

Beca rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Why did she ever agree do to this? Because it's Chloe and she'd do anything for Chloe. "Having pretend sex on a couch. I'm SO crossing that off of my bucket list."

Chloe fixed Beca with her best puppy dog eyes. "Maybe he'll finally get the picture. You're helping me get rid of my stalker in a nonviolent way that doesn't put you back in jail."

Beca looked up to the ceiling. "I thank god everyday for helping me fix my life and get used to being on the outside of a prison cell,"

Chloe giggled and put her pie down on the table. "Shut up and get your sexy ass over here. He should be on his way here."

The blush on Beca's face was priceless as she moved her 'sexy ass' on the couch next to Chloe. Both girls glanced out of the window to see Tom approaching the porch. After he got there, he just stood and stared at the door. Typical stalker behavior. "Okay, maybe we should start at the door."

"O-okay," Beca stuttered out.

"Now, we want this to be realistic as possible," Chloe stated as they moved to the front door. "I want you to throw me against the door and fake-ravish me."

Beca's blush deepened. But, nonetheless, Tom heard a thump against the door from out side. Curiosity peeked, he inclined his ear toward the door. "Alright,"Chloe whispered," Now have your pretend-way with me. Just do what you'd want to do if this was real."

That was all Beca needed as an invitation as she lifted Chloe's legs up and wrapped them around her waist, surprisingly strong for such a short person. Chloe gasped in surprise as Beca attached her lips to her neck. "Ohhhh, Becaaaa."

Tom backed away from the door a little bit. There must be something wrong with his hearing. He didn't think Chloe was in a relationship with anyone. He had to witness this for his self so he moved to the window.

Beca finally detached her lips from the redhead's neck and reattached them to the redhead's lips. Chloe moaned again, but she pulled away. Eyes slightly darker, she whispered out,"Let's take this to the couch."

Not the most romantic thing to say but Beca still carried her to the couch. Gently laying Chloe down, Beca climbed on top of her and just stared down at the redhead's beauty. Tom witnessed what was happening through the window and scoffed, beginning to walk away.

Beca glanced through the window and saw Tom walking away. "Hey, I think it—"

Beca was cut off by Chloe pulling her down and crashing their lips together. Beca didn't know where this was going or what was happening, but she liked it. Relieved that there were no interruptions or Peeping Toms getting in the way, Beca kissed Chloe back passionately. Beca pulled back and kissed Chloe's neck again, intending to mark what was hers. But in a friendly way cuz you don't give your friends hickeys, even if you're currently making out with them. Yeah, Beca's logic is weird.

Chloe sighed contently." I love you."

Beca paused in her ministrations. Chloe stopped breathing. She hadn't meant to say that out loud. Beca pulled back to look Chloe in the eyes. "What?"

For once in her life, Chloe looked kind of nervous. Usually, she was confident in her abilities but now she felt like crawling under a rock and living out the rest of her days there. Chloe put up a bravado and repeated what she had said." I love you. I have from the moment I laid eyes on you."

Beca was absolutely terrified of this situation. It was literally her biggest fear, besides having sex with Jesse. "I- uh, ummm. I've gotta go."

Beca hurriedly climbed off of Chloe and made a beeline for her shoes and now cold coffee. "Beca, wait—"

Beca held up a hand to silence Chloe. "No. No, I just...need some time and some space to think."

Chloe looked down dejectedly."Okay. However long you need."

Now, the redhead wasn't known for giving people their space so this was a pretty big deal. Once Beca got her things together, she hesitated debating on whether to give Chloe a goodbye hug. It was a force of habit for her. She decided to give the redhead a hug. "I promise I won't runaway. I'll always make my way back to you, I just need time to think."

With tears in her eyes, Chloe pulled away from the hug and nodded. She opened the door and watched the brunette walk out of her house, down the street, and out of her life. At least, temporarily.


	10. Chapter 10:The Dilemma

**A/N:Ahhh, my dear readers. Round And Round is sadly coming to an end. Maybe next chapter or the chapter after that. Enjoy the chapter. Sorry if it's a little long.**

Our favorite power couple's in a bit of a jam. With their best friends being depressed and unresponsive, it was kinda hard not to be. On Jesse's end, Beca has holed herself up in her OWN dorm. That's right. You know something's really wrong when Beca isolates herself in her own dorm and not Jesse's. With Aubrey, Chloe will not move from her spot on the couch. She lives, breathes, sleeps, and RARELY eats, on the couch. To say that Jesse and Aubrey were worried would be an understatement. They're downright horrified for their best friends. That's why they decided to intervene, like the nosy little meddlers that they are. They decided to friend-swap: Jesse comforts Chloe, Aubrey slaps some sense into Beca. Which leads us to now.

"REBECCA GERTRUDE MITCHELL, I swear, if you do not open this door in the next 5 seconds, I will BREAK it down!"

To any passerby, they would see a crazy blonde lady disturbing the peace. But to us, we see a friend trying to be there for a friend. Luckily, the mention of her middle name brought the little DJ out. Beca growled as she opened the door. "What do you want, Posen? And how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me by my middle name?!"

Aubrey mustered up her best glare as she pushed open the door to gain access to the room. "We need to talk."

...

Jesse waited patiently as he rang the doorbell for the 5th time. He expected this but a small part of him was hoping that the redhead would at least answer the door. He sighed as he pulled out the spare key that Aubrey had given him. Purely for this situation, not because they were thinking of moving in together. Nope, not that at all...

Jesse walked into the house and the first thing that he noticed was the stench. Apparently, Chloe hasn't been showering...Jesse pushed away his initial disgust. He was here to help a friend, not critique them on their body odor. As he ventured further into the house, he saw Chloe sitting on the couch, staring at blank space. "Hey, Chloe."

No response. Jesse sighed. "I brought you a slice of apple pie. Beca told me it was your favorite."

The redhead flinched at the mention of Beca's name but otherwise stayed quiet. Jesse let out a frustrated grunt. "Alright, since blowing up at you last time worked out so well, it looks like I'm gonna have to do it again."

The redhead finally turned to look at Jesse. He saw nothing but pure heartbreak in the girl's eyes. Jesse ran a hand down his face. "Looks like this is gonna be harder than I thought."

...

The blonde growled as she dodged the things being flung in her direction. "Get out of my dorm!"

The pissed off blonde watched as a flash drive narrowly missed hitting her in the face. "Hey! No, you need to hear this. Stop or I'm taking you to court under the charge of assault."

The brunette halted her actions. She knew Aubrey was a damn good lawyer and she did NOT want to end up behind bars. Again. "Alright. You have 3 minutes."

The blonde sighed as she finally relaxed. That DJ had a hell of an arm. "Look. You just need to know that—"

...

"—Beca really cares about you. She has a funny way of showing it, but she does care for you."

The redhead sniffed. Beca SURE did have a funny way of showing it. But Chloe promised herself that she wouldn't get angry at Beca. She knew how Beca was with her emotions and she shouldn't have sprung her love on Beca like that. At least, that's what Chloe keeps telling herself.

Chloe finally decided to say something. "If she cared about me, she would be here, wouldn't she Jesse?"

Jesse was at a lose of words. He honestly didn't know how to respond.

...

"I know she cares about me. I'm just not good for her."

Aubrey raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? You two are perfect for each other."

Tears started to well up in Beca's eyes but she wouldn't let them fall. Beca Mitchell doesn't cry. Not anymore. "Just take my word on this. I'm no good for Chloe Beale."

The blonde wanted to pull her hair out. They were making absolutely no progress. "Beca—"

"No! You don't understand, no one understands. Do you know how hard it is to prevent yourself from falling in love with the most wonderful person in the world? All because you don't want to end up like your father and you don't want her to end up like your mother?

"Do you feel the constant fear that every little step you take will screw things up between you and your SOUL mate? Do you feel the pain of having to distant yourself from everything and everyone? The need to shut everyone out so that you don't hurt them? No, Aubrey Posen. You don't have a fucking clue, now do you?"

Aubrey was left speechless. She knew the brunette had problems with her childhood and her parents' divorce but not to this extent.

Beca finally broke down crying and slumped on her bed. Aubrey walked over and held her as she cried.

...

Things weren't going much better for Jesse and Chloe. Chloe had started sobbing. Jesse had tried to comfort her but she wouldn't let him touch her. "I just—I just want to be with her so badly but she won't let me and I don't know why."

Jesse had resorted to patting the redhead's back, the only thing she would let him do. "And I thought that she felt the same way but I guess I thought wrong. I have been pining for her every since the activities fair and to know that there's not even a sliver of a chance of us being together? Tears my heart to fucking shreds."

Now, Chloe didn't typically curse so she must be utterly broken. Jesse decided to say something that would inspire the redhead. "Whoever said love was easy? I know for a fact that Beca feels the same way about you and if you want your girl? You've got to CHASE her. Without the chase, where's the fun in love?"

Jesse actually managed to get a giggle out of Chloe. Chloe was about to respond when Jesse's phone rang. He picked up as soon as he saw Aubrey's name. "Hello?"

"Get Chloe over here. We have a situation."


	11. Chapter 11:The Resolution

**A/N: There will be an epilogue! Why? Cuz I like even numbers.**

The walk to the battlefield was a slow and cautious one. The soldiers wanted to help their troops, but they knew the battle would be a dangerous one. The enemy? Beca's emotions. Chloe took a deep breath as she and Jesse finally arrived at Beca's dorm.

Jesse awkwardly shuffled his feet. "Aubrey says that this conversation should be between you and Beca. So, it looks like you're on your own after this, soldier."

Chloe nodded her head. She knew it was her battle, her and Beca's problem. Chloe prepared herself for the worst as she opened Beca's door. A soft gasp escaped her lips. Beca's room was a mess, various items littering the floor, scattered everywhere. But the biggest surprise was Beca herself. Sobs racked the brunette as she buried her face into the crook of Aubrey's neck. Chloe didn't know what to be more afraid of: the fact that Beca's having an emotional breakdown or that she's practically cuddling Aubrey. "What happened in here?"

Aubrey's head snapped to Chloe. "I don't know what happened but I can tell you what's going to happen. You and Beca are going to sit down and talk this out. Jesse and I are going to the spa to take a break from YOUR relationship drama."

Aubrey had to coax Beca off of her. Once Beca got her face out of Aubrey's neck, she finally registered Chloe's presence. Beca turned to Aubrey. "No."

Aubrey shook her head. "Not taking no for an answer. You two are going to fix this...whatever it is."

After Aubrey and Jesse leave the room, the two remaining occupants stare at each other, not knowing what to say. The redhead finally decides to break the silence. "...Hey."

Beca's voice sounds raspy as she responds. "Hi."

Chloe let out a frustrated groan. "Look, we're not going to get anywhere like this. We have to address the problem at it's source."

Beca nodded her head, slightly surprised that the redhead was being assertive. "Alright. So we've established that you...love me. But that's impossible."

Chloe put her hands on her hips. "And why's that?"

Beca ran a hand through her hair. "Because you're you and I'm me. It just doesn't make sense."

Chloe was usually a very composed and bubbly person but she was losing her patience. "Doesn't make sense? Beca, the Bellas have a fucking couple name for us! We know each other better than we know ourselves. We can't stand being away from each other for too long. What about that doesn't make sense?"

Beca was getting frustrated. It seemed like no one had the same logic as her. Aye, the life of a Mitchell was a hard one. "You're a loving person, I'm a closed-off, sarcastic bitch. You're so full of life and optimism, I'm full of dread and pessimism. You're perfect—"

"Nobody's and nothing's perfect, Beca. But do you know what I think would be perfect? Us. Together. Bechloe."

"And what makes you so sure we'd be perfect together?"

At this point, Chloe was yelling. "Because I fucking love you! And I know, deep down under all of those emotional walls and ear monstrosities, that you love me back!"

Tears were starting to reform in Beca's eyes. "See? This is exactly how my mom and dad were. This is exactly what I didn't want for us! Screaming matches and broken relationships."

Chloe's face finally softened as she walked over to Beca's bed and sat next to her. Beca was now sobbing with her face in her hands. "Beca. We're not going to end up like that."

Beca refused to look at Chloe. "How do you know?"

Chloe sighed. "I can't promise you that we won't have little fights and disagreements. But I can promise you that I'd never leave you."

"And you can promise that I'd never leave you?"

Chloe laid her head on Beca's shoulder. Her voice had grown soft. "I can't promise that either."

Beca's eyes closed. "Then what's the point of trying? What's the purpose of potentially getting hurt?"

Chloe absentmindedly drew patterns on Beca's hand with her finger. She contemplated her response before answering. "Remember that one David Bowie song?"

Beca furrowed her eyebrows. "Heroes? Yeah. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"I think that that song is true. That love is meant to hurt us because that's just what love does. But even though love hurts, love also makes us believe that we can do anything and I think that that's the greatest feeling you can have. You give me that feeling."

Beca finally opened her eyes to look at Chloe. "You give me that feeling, too."

Chloe smiled for the first time that day. "Well, there you go. There's the point of trying, the purpose of potentially getting hurt."

Beca smiled back and wrapped an arm around Chloe. "There's still the risk of ending up like my parents, but I'm willing to take that risk for you. And I promise that I won't run away this time."

Chloe's smile broadened. "Good. Now, get over here and give me a kiss."

Beca's smirk returned. "What do you mean by 'get over here'? We're already impossibly clo—"

Beca's sentence was cut off by a pair of lips. Beca melted into the kiss until a camera flash was heard. The two girls jumped apart. "I thought you were going to the spa?!"

Aubrey smirked. "You think we'd miss out on an opportunity to witness Bechloe gold?"

Jesse wiped a fake tear from his eye and wrapped an arm around Aubrey. "Our little girls are growing up."

Beca growled. "You're such a cockblock."

Chloe spoke up. "Neither of us has a cock to block."

Beca pondered for a second before rephrasing her sentence. "You're always scissorcepting."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "You're such a dork."

Beca Eskimo-kissed Chloe. "But I'm you're dork."

Aubrey gasped dramatically. "Oh no! Beca's been infected with Chloe's sappiness."

Jesse's eyes widened. "And Chloe's been infected with Beca's snark. The horror!"

A pillow to the face shut Jesse up pretty quickly. "Hey!"

Chloe grinned sheepishly. "My hand slipped."

Beca kissed Chloe on the cheek. "That's my girl!"


	12. Chapter 12:The Epilogue

"Alright, Red. We've all been wonderin' about the same thing and we want you to answer our question."

Said redhead looked at her girlfriend, sharing a concerned glance. They were at a get together for the Bellas, new and old, to catch up. Knowing Fat Amy and the rest of the Bellas, Beca and Chloe knew that they weren't going to like the question. Regardless, Chloe cautiously asked, "What's the question?"

Fat Amy started to smile, a crude smile. "I think you know what our question is, Red."

Chloe's eyes shifted around nervously. She looked to Beca for help but she only got a shoulder shrug in response. Looks like she was on her own. "Alright, alright. I'm almost positive that your question involves sex between me and Beca—."

Chloe was interrupted by a "Hell yeah!" from Cynthia Rose. She rolled her eyes before Fat Amy decided to cut in. "Yeah. So is Shortstack whack in the sack or The Queen of Vaginas?"

Beca's face turned as red as Chloe's hair. Chloe looked over to Beca, intent on extracting her revenge for Beca not helping her out with the situation. A wicked smirk graced the redhead's features. Yeah, Beca was really rubbing off on her. "Oh, that? Well, I can definitely say that Beca—"

"Sorry we're late, everybody." All attention was turned to Aubrey and Jesse, who had just bursted through Beca's door.

Stacie lifted her nose up into the air, sniffing it before giving the Bellas her analysis. "I smell sex."

Jessica scoffed. "Of course you do. This is Beca's dorm and Chloe tends to spend a lot of time in here."

That earned giggles from everyone in the room who wasn't Chloe and Beca. Once Stacie recovered from her giggles, she clarified. "No, not them. I smell it on THEM."

All Bellas snapped their heads in the direction of Aubrey and Jesse, mouths gaping. Lily whispered out, "I don't know why you're all surprised. They've been together for a while now."

Cynthia Rose, being the closest to Lily and the only one who could hear her, gasped. She turned to Aubrey and Jesse. "You never told us? That's cold, man."

The room was in silence until Fat Amy decided to break it. "You know, you still have to answer the question, Red."

Beca face palmed before she spoke. "Goddammit."

Chloe smiled. "I'd be happy to. Beca's very—"

"I'm sorry, I just never had the time to tell you guys. I was actually planning on telling you here before Stacie ratted us out," Aubrey interrupted Chloe. "And I also have some big news."

"What is it?" Denise asked.

Aubrey looked like she was about to explode with joy. "Jesse proposed to me! That's why we're late and smell like sex."

Fat Amy jumped up to bear hug Aubrey and Jesse. "I'm so happy for you two. I wish I could settle down but I can't choose between my boyfriends. And, don't worry about it, Blondie. We'll forgive you for not telling us, if we're invited to the wedding."

Aubrey gasped for air, still being crushed by the force of Amy's bear hug. "Of course you're invited. I already have the seating chart mapped out in my head. I could use Cynthia Rose's cousin as a caterer and Lily's father could carve out a ice sculpture, with how good he is with knives, and..."

As Aubrey continued to ramble on about her wedding plans, Beca leaned over to Chloe's ear. "I don't know what's worst, Aubrey's word vomit or her actual vomit."

Chloe chuckled in response. "Be nice. Besides, you have bigger problems to worry about."

Beca furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

Chloe looked at Fat Amy, Aubrey, and Jesse, amazed at how Aubrey was able to talk while being squeezed in a death-trap hug. "I will get my revenge," she glanced at Beca. "And you know what my revenge is going to be."

Beca's eyes widened. "No..."

"Yep," Chloe nodded. "No sex for a day."

"But I can't go a day without Chloe sex!"

Chloe pursed her lips, feeling smug. "That's what you get for not helping me out with Amy. Besides, I'm the Queen of Vaginas. I can do whatever I want."

...

Aubrey had left to continue with her wedding planning, leaving Jesse behind in a room full of vicious girls. Lily spoke up, making sure to speak loudly so that everyone could hear her. "You break her heart, and your balls will be hung up on my wall."

Jesse nervously gulped and nodded his head. "Got it."

Lily glared at him and got up to leave the room. "Good. Now, I have business to tend to."

Once Lily left, the remaining occupants broke off into their own conversations. Jesse nudged Beca's shoulder, the one that didn't have Chloe's head resting on it. "Did you ask her yet?"

Beca sent a venomous glare towards Jesse as Chloe's head perked up. "Ask who what?"

Jesse smiled evilly at Beca. "I believe the question was directed at you, Becaw."

Beca looked at Chloe's expectant face. "Well, you see Uhhh."

Jesse cut in. "Beca was going to ask if she could move in with you!"

All conversations in the room stopped. Beca hit Jesse's shoulder. "Dude!"

Jesse shrugged. "You were taking too long."

Everyone was quiet as they waited for Chloe's response. Beca played with the promise ring on her finger as a nervous habit. "Babe—"

The redhead jumped up and danced around the room. "This is great! Now, we can have morning sex and breakfast sex and lazy sex and—"

Jesse put his hands on his ears. "Whoa, too much information!"

Chloe ignored him and started to pull the red-faced Beca out of the dorm. "Come on! We've gotta go consummate this."

Beca decided not to bring up Chloe's no-sex-punishment. Instead, she followed the redhead out of the door, happy to have her in her life.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: All I have to say is that sequels are the best ;-)


End file.
